Les déboires amoureux d'un capitaine
by Myco-chan
Summary: Un gentil petit couple pas banal se crêpe le chignon ? Voici quelques petits exemples dans la vie du magnifique Ichigo et de son compagnon gronchon : Hitsugaya TAICHO !
1. Un plat qui se mange froid

Bonjour, ceci est ma première fiction que je poste sur ce site.

Je suis une loque en orthographe, celle-ci à été corrigé par ma meilleure amie mais les prochaine ne le seront peut-être pas, je m'excuse d'avance pour toute les énormités que je ferai.

Sinon, j'ai écris cette fiction pour évacuer tout mon besoin érotique de fan girl. \o/

Les personnages sont a Tite Kubo, après s'il désire un jour me les donner moi je refuserais pas hein !

Bonne lecture ;)

WARNING ! YAOI AND LEMON !

* * *

« - Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

« - Oui, je sais. »

« - S'il-te-plaît, ne m'en veux pas ! Je sais que j'avais promis de rentrer cette semaine, mais j'ai sous-estimé ma dose de travail... »

« - Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. »

« - J'entends bien que ça t'ennuie, cette histoire... Promis, je rentre la semaine prochaine ! Je dois juste rattraper mon retard. »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Ichigo, c'est pas grave. On se voit la semaine prochaine donc. Je te laisse, j'ai du travail à faire. »

« - Ok. Encore désolé... Je t'aime ! Bisous ! »

« - Oui, au revoir. »

Avec un regard triste, le jeune homme referma son téléphone. Il n'assurait pas ! Et ce « Oui, au revoir » sans une seule marque d'affection alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps. Si seulement il s'était mieux préparé dans ses études pour finir à temps son rapport de stage et pouvoir profiter de ses vacances...

Il était assis devant une pile de notes, son ordinateur ouvert en face de lui, avec son téléphone dans la main. En le voyant ainsi, on pouvait bien se demander s'il était réellement un travailleur acharné dans ses études. On devait plutôt penser qu'il passait son temps à prendre soin de lui, mais il n'en était rien. En effet, son corps était parfaitement bien sculpté, des muscles finement dessinés, ni trop ni pas assez. Il avait une peau légèrement teintée alors qu'il ne sortait jamais de son appartement sauf pour son travail. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant faisaient penser à une teinture ridicule ; pourtant cette couleur lui allait à merveille et était totalement naturelle.

Il daigna enfin reprendre son travail ingrat, désespérant à l'idée de ne pas sortir de la semaine.

Dans un endroit diamétralement opposé à l'appartement du Kurosaki, un jeune garçon regardait amèrement son petit boîtier électronique avec lequel il avait appris qu'Ichigo ne rentrerait pas cette semaine. Alors qu'il avait pris congé pour l'accueillir, chose entièrement inhabituelle. Le garçon travaillait sans cesse, un bourreau du travail comme diraient certains, sauf lors des rares visites du roux où il se limitait au minimum pour pouvoir profiter de la présence du jeune homme.

Il ne passait pas inaperçu d'ailleurs, ce couple-là. Autant la touffe orange pétard du plus grand attirait les regards, mais c'était sans parler du contraste avec son physique à lui. Si Ichigo était grand et fort, son corps à lui était petit et délicat malgré une musculature puissante. Un vrai gringalet. Et c'était sans compter sa touffe de cheveux blancs et ses yeux turquoise. En bref, un physique excentrique tout en restant attirant. Pourtant, son caractère était froid et méfiant. Évidemment il faisait des efforts avec son homme à lui. Parce que c'était SA possession. Il avait mis du temps avant de s'en rendre compte et surtout avant de se l'avouer mais maintenant il ne le lâcherait pour rien au monde. Et supporter son absence devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Quelle idée de vivre dans deux dimensions différentes aussi !

Il allait lui faire payer l'attente. Méchamment. Il avait un petit côté sadique et taquin lorsqu'il s'agissait de son amant. Même si la plupart du temps, ils ne prenaient pas vraiment leur temps lorsqu'ils étaient intimes. Mais cette fois-ci, Hitsugaya comptait bien s'amuser un peu.

Il esquissa un léger sourire en coin et se remit au travail, pensant encore à ce qu'il prévoyait de faire a Ichigo.

Après une semaine de travail acharné et de litres de café ingérés, Ichigo préparait ses affaires pour des vacances bien méritées. Il ferma son appartement pour se rendre au magasin d'Urahara et effectuer son transfert à la Soul Society.

Une fois arrivé, il chercha sa petite tête blanche du regard mais fut déçu de constater son absence. Il décida de passer à son bureau où il aurait le plus de chance de trouver le jeune capitaine. Il toqua à la porte mais aucune réponse ne lui fut accordée. Il rentra donc. La pièce était vide. Il fronça un sourcil, trouvant ce petit jeu agaçant. Où pouvait-il bien se cacher ?

Il prit la direction de leur maison, espérant enfin y trouver son amant. En passant le palier il découvrit le manteau de son capitaine étalé par terre. Connaissant bien le côté maniaque et ordonné d'Hitsugaya, il resta perplexe. Il balaya la pièce du regard et ouvrit des yeux de merlan frit en voyant le kimono de son amant de la même manière qu'il avait trouvé son manteau. Intrigué il s'approcha de l'habit, s'avançant ainsi dans la maison. Nulle trace du petit génie.

Il monta les escaliers, entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Avec un air triomphant et une lueur perverse dans les yeux, il enleva sa chemise et il poussa la porte, pensant y trouver son amant. Il fut mi-surpris, mi-déçu en observant la scène. Un bain était préparé, l'eau chaude coulant doucement, des pétales de roses partout dans la pièce, des bougies aphrodisiaques allumées. Mais Toshiro n'était toujours pas là.

Perplexe, il coupa l'eau et sortit de la pièce. Il chercha vainement dans les pièces à l'étage. Il finit par retourner au rez-de-chaussée et ne comprit plus rien à la situation. Les vêtements n'étaient plus là. Au moins Hitsugaya était présent dans la maison.

Il sortit sur la terrasse et enfin aperçut son ange des glaces en train de lire posément assis sur un transat, son kimono mis de façon sommaire. Un sourire pervers s'étira sur ses lèvres. Doucement il vint passer ses mains autour du cou du jeune garçon.

Ce dernier leva les yeux de sa lecture pour les poser sur Ichigo.

« - Oh, tu es rentré ? » Demanda-t-il sans vraiment poser la question.

« - Oui, enfin, tu m'as affreusement manqué.» Fit le roux en s'approchant pour capturer les lèvres de sa moitié. Qui ne réagit pas franchement, se laissant faire mais ne participant pas.

« - Un problème ? » S'inquiéta Kurosaki, une fois le contact rompu.

« - Non, pourquoi ? » Répondit Hitsugaya de la manière la plus plate possible.

« - Pour rien... Dis-moi, et si on allait dans le bain ? Je vois que tu t'es donné du mal, ne gâchons pas une telle occasion. » Sortit Ichigo d'un air lubrique.

« - Hum... Non, pas envie, je suis pas dans l'humeur, désolé. » Fit Toshiro en se levant et en posant un petit bisou timide sur la joue du grand.

Le roux resta planté devant le transat. Mais... What ? C'était quoi ça ? Il se retourna et suivit Hitsugaya sans mot, essayant de trouver la raison de son comportement.

Ah.

Ok.

Toshiro s'amusait.

Enfin, se vengeait. Il le connaissait. Il savait que sa moitié allait se jouer de lui jusqu'à le mener par le bout du nez. Et ça n'allait pas tarder. Un mois et demi d'abstinence. Il lui fallait sa dose de son Shiro-chan.

« - Bon ben tu veux faire quoi alors ? » Demanda le roux sachant très bien qu'il était totalement à la merci de l'autre.

« - Aucune idée. Et toi ? » Une lueur espiègle émanait des yeux du petit. Ce petit jeu était assez divertissant. Et il n'avait pas fini de jouer. Loin de là. Une semaine qu'il jubilait intérieurement à l'idée de torturer son Ichigo.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était chanceux. Il se rappela de l'époque où sa proie était farouche et inaccessible. Et là, il était face à un enfant espiègle et, il fallait le dire, en chaleur.

Kurosaki décida de rentrer dans le jeu du plus jeune.

« - Moi ? Je ne sais pas non plus. J'vais aller faire un tour avec Hisagi et Renji ce soir peut-être.»

La mine du gamin se renfrogna. D'où osait-il lui tenir tête ? Surtout en évoquant une sortie avec les deux sérial-baiseurs de toute la Soul Society. Les deux fofolles baisant à tout va, ensemble, avec d'autres partenaires, à trois, à six... Et avec beaucoup de talent.

Ichigo, content de lui, prit la direction de la sortie. Il regarda la chemise qu'il avait enlevé et qu'il avait encore dans la main.

« - Oh, pas besoin de ça, il fait chaud et ça risque d'empirer. » Lança-t-il d'un air détaché et laissant choir sa chemise sur le sol.

« - Bon ben je vais monter prendre un bain alors. » Fit l'autre en défaisant son kimono, horrifié par la situation. Il fallait reprendre le dessus. Vite. «Libre à toi d'aller où tu veux. »

Le roux observa avec avidité le torse de son amant visible entre les deux pans détachés de son habit.

Hitsugaya monta les escaliers et une fois hors du champ de vision de sa moitié, enleva son kimono entièrement et le balança en bas des escaliers.

Estomaqué par les avances plus qu'explicites de Toshiro, Ichigo resta planté là. Jusqu'à ce qu'un boxer rejoigne le kimono. Son cerveau (oui enfin le machin guidé par un organe plus au sud) eut un déclic et il se précipita dans les escaliers, enlevant tant bien que mal son pantalon et s'étalant de tout son long sur les marches. Dépité, il envoya valser ses derniers vêtements, convaincu que le capitaine l'avait entendu se crouter comme une merde.

Méfiant, il avança dans le couloir, nu comme un ver. Il appréhendait une nouvelle esquive de son amant.

Celui-ci était dans le bain, allongé, détendu, la tête en arrière, les cheveux blancs dégoulinant délicieusement d'eau, les yeux fermés. Offert. Littéralement offert. Vulnérable.

Tant pis, il avait perdu.

Il s'approcha de la baignoire et s'installa à califourchon sur son amant, attirant son menton vers lui pour capturer amoureusement ces lèvres.

Bon, Hitsugaya avait prévu de résister mais... Au diable.

Le génie entoura ses mains autour du cou d'Ichigo, se hissant tout contre lui, au contact de sa peau, de son corps, de lui, de son amour. Par réflexe, il remonta sa jambe le long de celle de sa moitié qui lui saisit avec force, faisant glisser ses doigts de long en large sur sa cuisse. Une pure torture. Le roux s'affaira sur le cou de son homme, lui faisant basculer la tête en arrière dans un long soupir d'aise. Simplement excitant. Pas besoin de stimulant, la simple présence d'Hitsugaya lui allait parfaitement, son laisser aller en sa présence, son corps, tout.

Le petit aux cheveux blancs se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pousser un petit cri alors que l'intimité tendue du roux s'approchait dangereusement de la sienne. Les yeux toujours fermés, il sentit les mains douces et rudes à la fois de son amant courir dans son dos. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, pensant au délicieux spectacle visuel qu'il était en train de rater. Il se redressa et agrippa les cheveux du roux pour lui relever la tête alors qu'il s'affairait sur son torse. Il l'embrassa avec force et passion, raffermissant sa prise dans ses cheveux. Puis, dans un élan de désir, vint embrasser le cou d'Ichigo, laissant plusieurs marques, toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Son excitation ne fit qu'augmenter à l'entente des doux gémissements que laissait échapper le plus grand des deux. Dur de réfléchir de manière cohérente. Le petit, fit basculer sa paire pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa et observa Ichigo, ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinant sur son visage. Affreusement sexy. Ils partagèrent un regard passionné et amoureux pendant plusieurs minutes, jouant mutuellement avec leurs mains. Puis le jeune garçon s'approcha lentement pour partager un baiser amoureux, dénué de désir physique, une passion commune.

La sauvagerie reprit.

Les caresses s'intensifièrent. Hitsugaya planta son regard dans celui de sa moitié. L'excitation était à son comble et l'ambiance de la scène, électrique.

Le capitaine s'écarta d'Ichigo, se releva légèrement mais ce ne fut que pour mieux s'empaler sur le membre tendu de sa paire. Ils étouffèrent un gémissement plaintif dû à la soudaineté de l'acte. Une violence délicieuse. Un geste désespérément rempli d'amour.

S'agrippant les mains, les deux amants entamèrent des mouvements de va-et-vient à la cadence effrénée. Toujours dans le but de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre, de s'unir pour ne plus jamais se séparer. Ils vidèrent quasiment toute l'eau de la baignoire.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, ils atteignirent l'osmose. Parvenant à l'orgasme mutuel dans des soupirs semblables à des cris.

Les muscles de Toshiro tremblèrent dangereusement avant de le lâcher, s'étalant de tout son long contre le torse de son cher et tendre.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, s'embrassant doucement et souriant. Le capitaine était loin d'être le glaçon que tout le monde craignait.

Puis le plus grand des deux se redressa, ralluma l'eau du bain et entreprit de nettoyer son génie. « - 36 à 22 pour toi, t'as encore gagné. » Murmura Ichigo à l'oreille de son amant. Ils rirent ensemble, partageant ce que peu de gens partagent.

* * *

Voili, voilu, review si vous voulez, je ne force pas mais j'apprécierais d'avoir votre avis !


	2. Là où on ne s'y attend pas

_Là où on ne s'y attend pas._

Le calme pure et simple.

Étonnant voir surprenant venant du bureau d'un capitaine du Gotei 13 de la Soul Society.

Pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas, le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya s'ennuyait. La sérénité régnait au Sereitei et son travail de capitaine se retrouvait réduit au néant tant la quantité était négligeable. Quelqu'un de normal aurait eu du travail convenable pour la semaine mais c'était sans compter l'assiduité acharnée du génie. Le jeune aux cheveux blancs comme neige restait donc planté devant son dernier rapport, ne croyant pas qu'il avait finis son travail de la semaine, un jeudi, à quatorze heures.

Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois depuis son ascension au rang de Taicho. Et encore il n'avait eu que son week-end de libre.

Quand on a rien a faire, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Les adolescents du monde réelle trouvent peut-être toujours une occupation mais lui, le plus jeune capitaine de la Soul Society se torturait l'esprit en vain.

Pause.

« Les adolescents du monde réelle. »

Un faible sourire espiègle s'étira sur les lèvres du garçon. Il avait trouver ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire jusqu'au dimanche.

Dans le-dis monde réelle, un jeune homme à la tignasse orange fluo se larvait pour rentrer de son école. Fatigué il trainait des pieds. C'était pas humain d'emmagasiner autant d'information en une journée. Les dirigeants de son école était des sadiques, c'était sûr.

Il ronchonnait tellement qu'il ne vit pas le chemin se faire et il se retrouva devant l'entrée sécuriser de son immeuble. Il poussa un soupir d'aise à l'idée de s'étaler dans son canapé et de se préparer un bon repas. Ah oui... C'est vrai, il devait faire les courses. Il grinça des dents et fit demi-tour pour retourner au centre ville à contre coeur.

Il était déjà 19h30 et Toshiro s'impatientait assis sur le sofa de son amant. En effet le jeune prodige avait fait le déplacement jusqu'au monde des humains dans l'heure qui suivait l'apparition de son idée. Il s'était introduit dans l'appartement d'Ichigo pour lui faire la surprise.

Mais pourquoi rentrait-il si tard ? Ok il travaillait, cependant le jeudi il finissait à 18h si ses souvenirs étaient bon, et ils l'étaient toujours. Alors pourquoi une heure et demi de retard ?

Son humeur jovial du début d'après-midi s'estompait peu à peu.

Sincèrement, le roux ne se sentait pas bien ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas son jour. Sa joie de vivre l'avait entièrement abandonné. Il se sentait seul et vide. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il n'avait pas rie ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vue Toshiro ? Le temps semblait s'arrêter dans les pires moments de sa vie.

Il ressentait tellement le besoin d'évacuer sa mélancolie mais était perdu, il ne savait que faire.

De plus la météo n'arrangeait rien à son humeur, le ciel était gris, la température glaciale et les gouttes d'eau commençait à tomber. Évidement sinon c'est pas drôle. La déprime d'Ichigo ne faisait qu'augmenter tandis qu'il finissait de faire ses courses, pour une personne comme à chaque fois.

Soudain il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Surpris il se retourna brusquement, manquant de faire tomber ces sacs de provision.

Un chaton blanc et trempé jusqu'à l'os miaulait à la mort devant le cadavre de sa mère, écrasé par une voiture.

Une boule monta à la gorge d'Ichigo, son état empirait. Non seulement il était d'une humeur maussade, une dépression pointait le bout de son nez etde plus il tombait devant une scène qui lui rappelait son enfance tragique, faisant remonter à la surface un traumatisme qui le poursuivait aujourd'hui encore.

Il s'approcha doucement du chaton qui lui renifla la main. Il n'avait même pas encore appris a se méfier des humains.

Ichigo adressa un sourire triste au chaton qui se frottait contre sa main pensant trouver de quoi se rassasier.

Il le pris dans ces bras et se dirigea vers une animalerie pour lui acheter de la nourriture et rentra enfin à son appartement.

20h18. Maintenant Hitsugaya s'imaginait le pire. Est-ce que son homme le trompait ? Non il n'oserait pas. Il aurait trop peur. Quoique ? Stop, c'était sa paranoïa qui parlait ! Ichigo ne lui ferait jamais ça. Mais alors où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qui le retardait autant ?

Le roux allait se faire incendier quand il rentrerait. Dire qu'il était venu pour lui faire une surprise.

Alors que le capitaine ruminait dans sa tête toutes les insultes et tortures possibles, la poignet de la porte d'entrée pivota et un bruit de clé se fit entendre.

Le jeune garçon se leva, près à crier sur son amant.

Il vit alors les bras chargés de courses du roux et un chaton, installé sur son épaule qui sauta sur le sol pour s'approcher de lui.

« - Bienvenue chez toi, p'tit gars. » Lança Kurosaki en posant ces courses par terre pour refermer derrière lui.

Le génie restait sans voix. Comment ça un « chez toi » ? Non, il n'était pas jaloux d'un chat. Absolument pas de mauvaise fois non plus.

« - Toshiro ! »

Ichigo coupa cours aux pensées de son amour en le prenant dans ces bras.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'avais besoin de te voir. Mais et ton travail ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? » S'écria le roux.

« - Où étais-tu ? » Fit Hitsugaya de manière sanglante, n'ayant pas oublié les heures d'attente sur le canapé.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Où étais-tu pour rentrer si tard ? »

« - J'étais aller faire les courses et je suis tomber sur ce p'tit gars, devant sa mère, écraser... Alors je l'ai ramener. »

Toshiro fut surpris. L'histoire était si neuneu qu'elle était surement vrai. Il capta le regard triste du plus grand et sa colère s'estompa.

« - Quelque chose te tracasse ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de rester neutre malgré son inquiétude.

« - Ho, ben je n'étais pas en forme et quand j'ai vue ce chat devant le cadavre de sa mère... Ben j'étais encore moins en forme. Mais maintenant t'es là, alors tout va bien ! » Répondit Ichigo de manière faussement détaché. « Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Repris le roux.

« - Marée basse à la Soul Society, j'ai fini tout mon travail de la semaine, c'est le calme plat. Alors bon je me suis dis que je passerai... »

Le Kurosaki vit le petit rougir et détourner le regard. Il s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras.

« - Merci d'être passé. Ça me fait beaucoup de bien de te voir. »

Ichigo était vraiment soulagé de voir sa moitié. C'était une grande bouffée d'air frai qu'il arrivait enfin à inspirer après une apnée insoutenable de plusieurs mois. Sa déprime naissance s'estompa quasi automatiquement.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé, sans mot. Toshiro avait compris la détresse du roux et il ne fallait pas être un génie - même si s'en était un - pour comprendre le rapport avec le décès brutal de sa propre mère. Ainsi il raffermit sa prise autour du cou d'Ichigo, tentant de le réconforter. Qu'importe le fait que le roux soit trempé, Hitsugaya le serra contre lui.

Ils furent interrompus par un miaulement aigüe.

Ils observèrent le chaton blanc comme neige aux yeux d'un bleu-vert magnifique. Le chaton fouinait dans l'appartement avec méfiance. Ichigo eut un petit sourire, ce chat lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« - Faut que j'aille me doucher, tu peux t'occuper du chat pendant ce temps Shiro ? »

Il eut évidement droit à un regard noir dû au surnom qu'il lui avait donner.

« - Les chats ne m'apprécient guère. » Répondit le blandin.

« - Garde le simplement à l'oeil alors. »

Sur ces mots il s'éclipsa dans sa salle de bain.

« - Alors comme ça t'es orphelin. Bienvenue au club. » Fit le jeune garçon en caressant timidement le chaton.

Le petit chat s'écarta de Toshiro. Il le renifla et repartis en courant.

Les chats ne l'appréciaient guère.

Indifférent le génie rangea les courses et installa les quartiers de l'animal avec les achats du roux.

Alors qu'il entreposait des jouets dans le panier, le chaton s'approcha silencieusement et lécha amicalement les doigts fins du jeune. Il leva un sourcil en observant le comportement de l'animal. Ce dernier se frottait contre se main, roulant sur le dos en ronronnant bruyamment. Attendrit, il pris le chaton dans ses bras après avoir vérifié l'absence du roux. Le chaton lui, décida de grimper dans la touffe blanche de son nouveau maitre pour s'y installer et disparaitre.

L'air du garçon se renfrogna, il arracha la bête de sa tête, n'appréciant pas d'être pris pour un nid. Mais le chaton revint à la charge. Ce fut un combat acharné entre les deux êtres des neiges.

Un rire puissant se fit entendre dans la pièce. Hitsugaya sursauta ainsi que le chat qui parti se réfugier dans les jambes du génie..

« - Ah oui en effet, les chats ne t'aime pas je vois ça ! » Lança ironiquement le grand habillé d'une simple serviette.

« - C'est pas ma faute, c'est un original ce truc. » Répondit-il sèchement.

« - Original, original, tu t'es vue ? Blanc aux yeux turquoise, méfiant et espiègle. En fait tu lui ressemble à ce chaton. » Raillât le roux.

Un regard polaire se posa sur le shinigami remplaçant qui décida de l'ignorer.

« - En fait le grand Hitsugaya Taicho ne se permettrait pas de s'attacher à une boule de poil. » Continua-t-il pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« - Je me suis bien attaché à toi. » Fit le génie, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, alors que le chaton s'agrippait à son jean

Ichigo lui rendit son sourire et vint prendre le chaton dans ses bras.

« - Tu me compare à ça ? » Lança le plus grand, feignant une mine outrée en présentant le chaton devant le visage du plus jeune. Chaton qui en profita pour lui lécher le visage et lui prendre le nez entre les pattes.

« - Tu as commencé je te rappelle ! » S'écria le concerné en reculant hors de porté de la bête.

Ichigo se moqua copieusement de l'affection que porté le chat à son amant.

Il déposa le chaton par terre et s'approcha voluptueusement de sa pair, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coller contre le plan de travail de la mini cuisine. Il vint chercher le menton de sa moitié pour l'embrasser avec passion. Le génie répondit au baiser en s'agrippant sauvagement à ses cheveux orange, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas, continuant l'échange amoureux sans cesse, prenant de courte inspiration quand ils le pouvaient.

Le plus grand fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de son amant, caressant délicatement le creux des reins d'Hitsugaya, remontant la colonne vertébrale du bout des doigt pour soulever son T-shirt noir et le lui enlever. Il vint ensuite lui embrasser le cou puis descendit lentement en direction de la clavicule. À ce contact le plus jeune lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Soudain Ichigo souleva sa moitié pour la faire assoir sur le bord du mini-bar, caressant de plus bel le corps sur parfait de son amant. Hitsugaya l'entoura de ses jambes, l'attirant fortement contre lui et planta son regard dans celui du roux.

« - Tu veux traumatiser ce pauvre chaton ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il souleva un sourcil en guise de réponse et revint attaquer ces magnifiques lèvres qui n'attendaient que ça, mordillant et suçotant pour plus de plaisir.

Il vint embrasser l'oreille du plus jeune, léchant le lobe, alors que ses mains se firent d'avantage baladeuse dans la région sud sous les gémissements spontanés de son amant. Les cheveux encore mouillés du roux dégoulinait sur le torse du blandin, lui procurant des sensations délicieuses. Autant visuelle que physique.

« - Tu veux arrêter ? » Susurra-t-il de manière lubrique, au creux de l'oreille de Toshiro.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre alors que le roux continuer à lui lécher l'oreille tout en frottant langoureusement son intimité contre la sienne à travers la pauvre serviette qui lâchait prise.

« - Jamais. » Souffla-t-il tandis qu'Ichigo fit glisser sa main calleuse à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, chatouillant cette zone si sensible.

Hitsugaya pris appuis en arrière sur ses mains alors que son amant lui enlevait son malheureux jean et son boxer par terre. Il se redressa soudainement, une lueur sauvage dans le regard, pour faire tomber la serviette du roux et prendre en main le membre tendu qui se présentait au garde à vous devant lui. Il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient irrégulier tandis que le Kurosaki gémissait de manière de plus en plus roque et de plus en plus excitante. Cette vision du roux en pleine extase, les yeux fermés, les cheveux mouillés et la respiration saccadée fit tourner la tête de Toshiro qui pris encore plus au sérieux sa tâche de procurer du plaisir à sa moitié. Il ralentis le rythme pour faire languir son amant, accéléra pour le torturer encore et encore, raffermis sa prise pour à nouveau ralentir.

Le plus grand glissa sa main dans le cou de son amant, l'attirant vers lui pour sceller avec force leurs lèvres en manque d'un énième baiser. Hitsugaya lâcha le membre de son amant pour prendre appuis d'une main sur le mini-bar. De l'autre, il agrippa les cheveux d'Ichigo.

« - Je peux ? » Demanda le roux.

« - Pourquoi tu demandes ? » Renchéri le génie.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau tandis qu'Ichigo prenait le membre de son amant en main pour se venger de la torture qu'il venait de subir et pour le préparer à celle qu'il allait lui faire.

Toshiro se replaça sur la table, s'inclinant un peu plus, laissant libre accès à son intimité pour le roux. Ce dernier lui souris et il le pénétra doucement. Hitsugaya le serra contre lui, contractant tous ces muscles inconsciemment.

Le jeune homme patienta quelques secondes avant d'entamer des va-et-vient remplit de passion.

Le garçon maintint sa prise dans les cheveux d'Ichigo alors que la pièce était couverte de gémissements de plus en plus démesuré. Leur mouvement se synchronisèrent pour que leur corps de fasse plus qu'un. Le roux touchait la prostate de son amant à chacune de ses pénétrations, arrachant des plaintes délicieuses de la bouche du plus petit.

Le corps d'Hitsugaya échappa à son contrôle et il s'écroula lourdement sur le plan de travail. Ichigo lui y voyait l'occasion de changer de position : il souleva la jambe droite de son amant, la plaçant au-dessus de son épaule cherchant l'apothéose à chaque mouvement.

La pénétration se faisant plus profonde dans cette position, le génie hoqueta de surprise, relevant les bras pour chercher une prise derrière sa tête. Il trouva le bord de l'évier auquel il s'agrippa pour pousser en même temps que le roux exerçait des mouvements de va-et-vient toujours plus puissant. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs comme neige se faisait carrément pilonnait, non pas que ça lui déplaise au contraire.

En un cri plus violent que les autres, Toshiro se relâcha dans la main plus qu'experte d'Ichigo. Le roux le pénétra à nouveau et le génie esquissa un grimace de douleur. À son tour Kurosaki se libéra en Hitsugaya, épuisé il se retint de peu sur ses bras pour ne pas écraser son cher et tendre qui, tant bien que mal, se redressa sur le mini-bar.

Avec un sourire post-orgasme ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

Toshiro s'accrocha de manière possessive au torse d'Ichigo, nu comme un vers, le temps de retrouver sa respiration.

« - Tu sais quoi ? T'es de plus en plus doué. » Lança le roux en faisant glisser ses mains le long des bras de son amant.

Le génie s'empourpra et enfonça son nez dans le cou du plus grand.

« - Dis pas des trucs comme ça de cette manière-là, baka ! »

Il s'écarta alors de sa moitié pour se rhabiller, grimassent quand il devait se pencher tandis qu'une douleur lancinante lui prenait le bas du dos.

Le roux le couva d'un regard amoureux et moqueur à la fois alors qu'il cherchait de la nourriture rapide à cuisiner.

Il sentit un bras le saisir. Interloqué il se retourna et vue son amour les sourcils froncés, le regard mi noir mi choqué fixé le canapé. Enfin il comprit ce qui gênait autant Hitsugaya. En effet le chaton récupéré à l'improviste un peu plus tôt dans la soirée était assit sur le dossier du canapé, les regardant avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« - On devrait l'appeler Shiro-chan. » Souffla le maitre des lieux.

« - QUOI ? Ça veut dire quoi ça je te pris. » Explosa le glaçon.

« - Ben !... Quoi que, oublie » Esquiva le roux, sachant très bien que la remarque n'avait pas, mais pas du tout plus à Toshiro.

« - J'espère bien. » Répondit sèchement le plus jeune, le regard noir.

« - Rabat-joie. »

« - Imbécile. »

Le reste de la semaine se déroula à peu près de la même manière, le chaton continuant de les observer avec un air nouveau ancré dans le regard ce qui gêna de plus en plus Hitsugaya. Qu'avaient-ils fait à ce pauvre être si innocent ?

Ichigo lui avait la réponse et elle le réconfortait dans l'idée que ce chaton était la version animale de son amant.


	3. Pas toujours récompensé

_L'acharnement n'est pas toujours récompensé._

* * *

« - Ça te dis d'aller au skate parc cet après-midi ? » Demanda le roux qui tenait son amant dans ses bras, allongé sur le lit, de manière protectrice voir possessive.

« - Au quoi ? » Répondit le plus petit d'un air absent, bercé par le rythme cardiaque de son cher et tendre, les yeux mi-clos.

« - Le skate parc ! Ça fait un moment que j'y suis pas allé, j'avais prévu de revoir des anciens amis. Mais comme tu es arrivés hier soir, tu veux bien qu'on y aille? » Répliqua Ichigo d'un humeur plus que jovial.

« - Et bien... Si tu veux. » Lança le génie attendrit par ce gamin qui lui servait accessoirement d'amant. Cependant il n'était pas plus avancé que ça dans sa quête de la définition. Il s'extirpa des bras de son amour à contre coeur, l'embrassa amoureusement et fila à la douche.

Ichigo l'y rejoignit comme chaque matin en sa compagnie. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous l'eau chaude dans leur petit cocon personnel.

Fin près Hitsugaya observa son homme récupérer sa planche à roulette dans le placard de l'entrée.

Oh no.

Des roulettes.

Il n'aurait pas dû accepter...

Ils marchèrent sous le soleil de printemps en direction du jardin public où se trouvait le skate parc.

Toshiro observa la main de son amant. Il la saisit délicatement et en retours Ichigo la serra fort dans la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent. C'est fou qu'après 3 ans on s'aime toujours, autant et même plus. Tout les deux devenaient d'un noeud-noeud lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'autre.

Une fois arrivée au skate parc, Ichigo lâcha la main de son chéri et parti en courant en direction de ses anciens amis. Ces derniers l'accueillirent avec beaucoup d'entrain, heureux de retrouver Ichigo après si longtemps.

Hitsugaya s'assit sur un banc à l'ombre des arbres et observa le roux. Celui-ci était monté sur les rampes et s'éclatait à faire des figures plus impressionnante les unes que les autres. Aussi une fois arrêté il enleva son tee-shirt sous le coup de la chaleur. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur son magnifique corps fin et parfaitement sculpté. Malheureusement pour eux, Toshiro l'avait remarqué. C'était sa possession, d'où se permettaient-ils de la regarder ?

« - Et mais c'est qui cette sauvage qui t'as fait ça ? » Rigolèrent les amis d'Ichigo en faisant référence aux griffures et aux suçons fraichement faits par le jeune capitaine.

« - Ce sauvage plutôt, rectifia le roux, c'est mon copain qui s'emporte par moment.»

« - Ton copain ? Depuis quand t'es gay ? » S'étranglèrent ses amis surpris de la révélation.

« - Vous êtes en retard les gars, ça fait 3 ans ! » S'exclama le shinigami remplaçant dans un grand éclat de rire.

Hitsugaya fulminait dans son coin. Comme si ses « emportements » déplaisait à son amant. Non mais franchement ! Et puis il avait remarqué le regard intéressé que lui portait l'un d'entre eux. Il avait dû mal comprendre. Il était en COUPLE depuis 3 ans, et 2 mois au passage, alors que cet attardé avait dû comprendre que les 3 ans était le laps de temps depuis lequel il avait fait son coming-out.

Et puis c'est quoi ce changement de comportement ? Ichigo avait bien précisé qu'il était prit alors pourquoi donc cet abruti le regardait avec tant de sous-entendu dans les yeux ?

Alors qu'Hitsugaya grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante, il ne remarqua pas la venu de son amant.

« - Toshiro, ça ne va pas ? » S'enquit le roux.

« - Que, quoi ? » fit le capitaine, légèrement déboussolé, interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées.

« - La température a chuté, je me suis inquiété. Tout va bien ? » Insista le plus grand.

« - Oui, oui, ça va je t'assure. » Mentit le génie.

« - Nh... Enfin bref ! » Il s'installa au côté de sa moitié. « Je suis content de les revoir, ça faisait longtemps... Tu devrais venir sympathiser même si c'est pas ton truc, tu verrais, ils sont géniaux. Et ils ont tellement la classe, ils sont super doué en skate, je les respecte sincèrement. »

L'énervement d'Hitsugaya n'allait pas en décroissance. C'est pour cela qu'il eut l'idée, débile certes, de prendre des mains à Ichigo son skate et de partir en direction des rampes.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas en faire. Les roulettes et lui, ça fait deux. Autant les patins ça il gérait, mais pas les roulettes. Il s'acharna, voulant prouver à Ichigo qu'il méritait bel et bien d'être son amant. Même après 3 ans de relation il lui restait des choses à prouver. Ridicule bien sur puisque le Kurosaki était envouté par son petit Shiro-chan.

Ainsi Toshiro monta sur la rampe, glissa sur le skate, et tomba. Et encore. Et encore. Son énervement montait en puissance. Il devait y arriver.

Le groupe de skateur le regardait en riant au début, de voir un gamin se crouter ainsi de manière lamentable. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment ils furent inquiet de voir son acharnement ridicule et ses chûtes de plus en plus violentes.

Au même instant Ichigo débarqua en courant et rattrapa Hitsugaya au vol.

« - Mais tu vas pas bien ou quoi !? » S'exclama le roux.

« - Lâche moi, imbécile ! Laisse moi ! » Explosa le plus jeune, sortant de ses gonds.

Le shinigami remplaçant ne le vit pas de cet oeil là et il l'enlaça fermement pour essayer de le calmer.

« - Lâche moi ! » Ordonna le génie en se débattant de sa voix la plus glaciale.

« - Non. » Répondit simplement le plus grand.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Toshiro qui reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal. »

« - Mais... Tu... Tu respectes les skateurs... » Fit le blandin, le visage entièrement rouge.

Ichigo comprit la situation, il s'était sentit rejeté, comme à l'époque du Rukongai où personne ne voulait de lui. Et après on dit que les filles sont compliquées et susceptible !

« - Certes. Mais toi, je t'aime. » Glissa-t-il à l'oreille de sa pair qui rougissant encore plus, s'il le pouvait.

« Hé, Ichigo, c'est qui ce gamin ? » Lança un de ses anciens amis, perplexe devant l'attitude et l'apparence du dis « gamin ».

« Lui ? C'est mon... » Il eut une hésitation pendant un millième de seconde. S'il disait qu'il était son copain, il allait passer pour un pédophile. Mais là Hitsugaya avait besoin de lui, qu'il assume. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider qu'il entendit la réponse d'une voie cinglante.

« Son mec. » Il fit volte face et partis dans l'intention de rentré. Une fois hors de vue du groupe il couru le plus vite possible.

Les skateurs regardèrent Ichigo avec des yeux ronds. Ce gamin de 13 ans tout au plus, avec Ichigo qui avait la vingtaine ?

Le Kurosaki sentait le malaise, il s'excusa donc et partis à son tour.

Le roux rentra dans l'appartement et chercha son amant, inquiet. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, sans succès.

« - Toshiro ! Ouvre moi ! » Demanda-t-il en toquant à la porte. Il n'eut pas de réponse.

« - Toshiro ! » Insista-t-il, voulant que sa moitié lui ouvre de son plein grès.

« - Pourquoi tu as hésité ? » Souffla le jeune capitaine, la voix brisée, à travers la porte.

« - Je suis désolé... »

« - Pourquoi tu as hésité ? » Répéta-t-il désirant plus que des excuses.

« - Car... Tu sais que je ne le pense pas, mais les gens du monde réelle te prenne pour un enfant de 13 ans et j'approche la vingtaine... C'est considéré comme du détournement de mineure. À nos amis proches ça m'est égal de le montrer, et même j'en suis fier, tout comme à la Soul Society, je t'aime et je suis fier d'être avec toi ! Mais on ne peut pas s'afficher dans le monde réel... Les moeurs ne l'accepte pas, tout comme la loi. » Expliqua-t-il la gorge serré.

Il y eut un long silence.

« - Désolé d'avoir l'air d'un gamin ! » Lança Hitsugaya sarcastiquement en s'éloignant de la porte, s'installant dans le lit.

Ichigo soupira. Il continua sa soirée, laissant sa pair se calmer.

Dans le lit commun, Hitsugaya s'était mis du côté d'Ichigo, roulé en boule. Il y pouvait rien s'il ressemblait à un gamin ! Il essayait de faire de son mieux pour paraitre plus âgé mais son corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il avait beau se muscler, son corps restait petit et fin. Il n'avait jamais assumer son apparence, et c'était trop dure de supporter le fait qu'Ichigo non plus ne l'assume pas.

« À nos amis proches ça m'est égal de le montrer, et même j'en suis fier, tout comme à la Soul Society, je t'aime et je suis fier d'être avec toi ! »

... Il était fier ? Fière d'être avec un gamin... Et puis c'était n'importe quoi ! Si on regardait de manière mathématique c'était Hitsugaya le plus âgé et de loin ! Il avait vécu plus longtemps que sa moitié !

S'il était fier d'être avec lui, n'était-ce pas parce qu'il assumer son couple ? Qu'il aimait l'apparence que le plus petit avait ?

Pourquoi était-il si impulsif ? Ichigo faisait de son mieux et lui il gâchait tout.

Après son long moment de réflexion, il se leva et sortis silencieusement de la chambre. Le roux cuisinait. Une dose pour deux, comme quoi il savait qu'Hitsugaya allait sortir.

« - Jetaime. » Lâcha rapidement le plus jeune, aussi rouge que possible.

« - Tu sais que moi aussi. » Répondit le shinigami remplaçant sans se retourner mais avec un grand sourire.

« - Je sais. » Il s'approcha d'Ichigo et l'enlaça dans le dos. Ce dernier se retourna et pour capturer cette bouche qui n'attendait que ça. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent en premier lieu, puis le contact s'intensifia, jouant avec celles de l'autre, mordillant ces petits morceaux de chairs. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent instinctivement, à la recherche de la proximité la plus totale. Les mains d'Hitsugaya se firent baladeuse, caressant doucement l'intimité de son amant. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre et avec toute la volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve, il repoussa le petit génie en chaleur.

« - C'est beau de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche mais j'ai quand même besoin de manger, tu m'aides mon amour ? » Fit le roux en tendant le paquet de riz à sa pair.

« - Si tu promets de me remercier plus tard je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » Glissa-t-il d'un air espiègle et pervers en entreprenant de l'aider à cuisiner.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je devrais te réapprendre à marcher après ce que je compte te faire. » Répondit-il de manière détachée.

Le blandin rougit quelque peu en gardant un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Lunatique.

Ils mangèrent donc un repas préparé avec passion. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au désert, Hitsugaya se leva et vint s'installer à califourchon sur son amant, entourant son coup avec ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Les pensées du roux s'interrompirent sous l'emprise du génie. Sa tête lui tournait, l'air lui manquait, Hitsugaya était sauvage. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le plus grand se leva, portant son amour jusqu'à la chambre. Le trajet ne fut pas sans encombre, en effet le désir montait dangereusement en Toshiro qui avait fondu sur le cou d'Ichigo pour l'y torturer de toutes les caresses possible et imaginable, léchant, suçant et mordillant la peau offerte à lui. Lorsque le shinigami remplaçant réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte de la chambre, il jeta sa paire sur le lit pour s'installer au-dessus de lui, un regard animal régnait dans les yeux des deux amants. À nouveau leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, jouant avec leurs soeurs. Ichigo rompit ce merveilleux contact pour s'affairer sur la clavicule du plus jeune qui gémissait de manière démesurée. Voyant son amant ainsi réceptif, il fit glisser sa main le long du torse de sa moitié, s'arrêtant pour masser son bas-ventre.

« - Mh... Tu es... Ah !...à moi... Ah... Je t'aime... » Souffla Hitsugaya, perdu dans le monde du plaisir.

Ichigo se stoppa. De mémoire, jamais pendant l'acte Toshiro ne lui avait avouer ses sentiments. Une vague de chaleur monta en lui et se concentra au niveau de son intimité. Dans un élan de désir et d'amour il déchira le T-shirt de son homme ainsi que le sien, faisant valser les pauvres pantalons et boxer qu'ils portaient. Il embrassa le corps de son amant sur toute sa surface, le torturant toujours plus lorsqu'il arrivait au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il lécha sensuellement l'intérieur des cuisses du blandin qui se tortillait de plaisir sous lui.

« - Ahhh ! Ichi... Mh, arrête, je t'en supplie ! » Haleta le génie ne supportant plus ses caresses.

Cependant, Ichigo ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant, il pris la verge tendue en bouge pour entamer une félation enflammée. Toshiro hoqueta de plaisir en sentant la langue et les lèvres de son amour autour de son intimité. Le plus grand, excité par la vue de son amant dans cet état, glissa sa main contre sa propre intimité douloureuse pour la masser généreusement, en rythme avec les mouvements qu'il exerçait pour sa moitié. Les mains d'Hitsugaya vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux roux d'Ichigo, agrippant son cuire chevelu pour approfondir le geste. Le jeune capitaine se tordait de plaisir, gémissant de manière indécente.

« - Ah ! Ichi ! Mh... Non, ah... Je... Je vais... » Le plus jeune essaya de se dégager pour finir plus loin mais Ichigo força les choses, avalant la semence de son amant.

Des papillons volaient dans les yeux du génie. Il reprenait difficilement son rythme respiratoire.

« - Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu avales... » Souffla-t-il rouge comme une tomate, la respiration saccadée.

« - Oui, mais le plaisir est plus complet. » Fit le plus grand en venant l'embrasser.

Ce dernier renversa l'autre sur le dos. Il se pencha pour tirer la ceinture du roux de son pantalon qui gisait sur le sol. Avec il attacha fermement les mains du roux contre les barreaux du lit. Il le regarda avec appréhension. Hitsugaya embrassa chastement le membre tendu de son amant qui poussa un petit cri plaintif.

« - Tu es ma possession. » Déclara le génie, un air nouveau dans le regard.

Il s'installa au-dessus d'Ichigo, qui d'un mouvement de hanche, le pénétra violemment. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent de plaisir. L'intimité du plus petit était toujours aussi serré et procuré toujours autant de plaisir au Kurosaki, qui avait le don de trouver la prostate d'Hitsugaya dès le premier coup. La verge du génie se regonfla très rapidement, avec la cadence qu'il imposait.

La tête de Toshiro lui tournait violemment, Ichigo était sa drogue et il faisait une over dose. Il tomba en arrière, se retenant sur ses coudes, forçant dessus pour approfondir la pénétration.

Ichigo lui ne ressentait plus que l'intimité de son amant, tout le reste avait disparu, même les gémissements emplis de luxure que poussait Hitsugaya. Ce dernier, dans un effort surhumain se redressa et plaqua ses mains sur le torse de sa moitié. Il y planta les ongles à chaque coup qu'il recevait à la prostate. Autant dire que des gouttes de sang perlaient sur le torse d'Ichigo qui gémissait bruyamment.

« - Ah... Ah... Dé...Détache, Ah ! moi... » Supplia le roux.

Toshiro s'affala sur son torse, cherchant à combler le manque que ressentaient ses lèvres à la recherche de leurs soeurs. Les bras tremblants, il détacha la ceinture. Aussitôt, le roux le renversa, lui plaça les jambes écartées au-dessus de ses épaules et l'empala aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Les bruits qui provenait de la bouge d'Hitsugaya ressemblait plus à des hurlements qu'a des gémissements des plaisirs. Soudain, ses muscles se contactèrent, un vague de plaisir plus violente que les autres l'assaillit et dans un hurlement plus puissant encore, il atteint l'orgasme sur leurs ventres. Ichigo, sentant l'intimité de son amant se resserrer contre la sienne, vint à son tour.

Il s'allongea au côté de Toshiro qui essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer.

« - Tu... Tu as tenu... Ta promesse. » Haletât le jeune capitaine.

« - Pardon ? » Demanda le roux dans l'incompréhension.

« - Je crois que je suis pas près de remarcher. » Expliqua-t-il le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il tourna la tête pour observer son chéri. Ils s'épièrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils s'enlacèrent doucement et tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée rapidement, épuisé de leurs ébats

* * *

Cette histoire à germé dans mon cerveau avec l'aide de ma meilleure amie Ayana-san.

J'essaye au maximum de corriger mes fautes, je m'excuse platement pour toute les atrocités que vous devez subir si vous lisez mes écrits...

Merci de donner votre avis, à la prochaine !


End file.
